Rain and Tears
by Priestess of Light
Summary: Kaiba is wandering one night at the park when he suddenly come across with the best friend of his old rival. But things aren't so good for her like they were before...After their meeting the two found out they have much more in common than they thought.R


Yeah! I'm finally posting the translation of my fic. I've got to thank my friends Gabriela, Laura and Vanessa for helping with the correction. They were of much help for me. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

Seto Kaiba: 18 years

Anzu Mazaki: 17 years

"speech"

'thought'

**Rain ****and ****Tears**

The night was dark and cold, the sky had no stars and practically nothing could be heard besides the strong rain that covered Domino. It was just another day when Seto Kaiba preferred to walk home alone after loads of hours at work than to go by car. At times like this he could clear his thoughts.

It was late at night and he couldn't care less of being completely soaked while taking a short cut by the park, organizing his schedule mentally. If the cell phone dropped on the ground wasn't pink, he wouldn't have stopped and taken it. Seto looked to its screen to know who would've lost it, moved by curiosity, and surprised himself when he recognized the photo of a known girl.

Anzu Mazaki.

He looked around searching the girl, but his conscience hit him and said she wouldn't be there at that time. Kaiba realized that he had stopped in the park, taking the risk of catching a cold and concerning about someone who shouldn't even remember him! He decided to carry on with his walk.

'What an irresponsible girl.**' **he thought while turning off the cell phone and putting it in the inner pocket of his trench coat when, between a thunder and another, he could distinguish the sound of a crying. If he hadn't found Anzu's cell, the crying wouldn't have attracted his attention and made him follow the sound.

Domino Park was a place very frequented during the day and a good place for duelists wanting to prove their skills in Duel Games, but during the night it turned into the home of drunks and drugs addicts. It wasn't the better option of route to an alone girl. Outside of the tracks, a person could get lost between the large trees.

Seto knew that, but even so he decided to cross the barrier of plants. The rain hadn't decreased yet when he felt he was near the place where the person was crying. He took some more steps and realized he was in a clearing where the only source of light was the moon. Kaiba looked around and didn't get surprised to find the owner of the cell phone seated on the ground, hugging her knees. Anzu was in a position that didn't allow her to see Kaiba, for his luck, because he didn't know if he should talk to her or not.

'Is Anzu crying?' Kaiba thought analyzing the situation. 'These two elements definitely don't mach!'

Before he could think of something to say, Anzu realized she was being watched and raised her head. The shock was evident in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but only stuttered because of the cold.

"K-Kaiba?! What are you doing here!?" the water was falling down on her face while she talked.

'She's really beautiful…' Kaiba thought without having notion of it. 'What!! I just couldn't have thought that! No way! '

"Going home." he said plainly. 'Why am I answering her?' he thought "And what are you doing here?" he asked**. **

"Why do you care?" Anzu said with anger in her eyes. Kaiba's mood changed and his eyes turned cold.

"You're right." He turned his back to her and put her cell phone on the floor. "I don't care."

The girl saw Kaiba giving some steps before going out of the clearing when something came to her mind**.**

"Wait, Kaiba!" she called him and, to her surprise, he turned waiting her say something. Anzu lowered her head looking at her lap with tears in the eyes. "How is the feeling of losing your parents and living alone?"

Kaiba was taken aback by the question. Could her parents be dead?

"What did you do when your parents died?" she hiccuped.

Seto finally understood what the girl was going through and felt a pain inside him. He walked to her and sat besides her.

"How's living by yourself**?"**

"I have never been alone." He said spacing out. "I always had Mokuba by my side."

For some reason, this phrase made Anzu cry even more. Kaiba felt weird. He had never been in a situation like this before and didn't know what to say or to do. Anzu began.

"I have no one! I'm completely alone!"

"This isn't true", he tried to console her, though he didn't know why he was doing it. "What about your friends? Aren't they always by your side?"

"It's been a long time since all of them left me. Each one of them made their own path. You and Mokuba are the only ones that are still here in Japan. I mean, if you two consider me as your friend. But I don't think so." She stopped. The silence between them returned. It was Anzu who broke it one more time.

"Please, Kaiba!" she said desperately, turning to him. "You've got to teach me how to be like you!"

He got extremely surprised by the request.

"I want to feel nothing!" She looked into his eyes. "I don't want to cry anymore!"

Kaiba sighed and, after some time, spoke.

"I understand what you're going through." He closed his eyes for a moment and put a hand on her shoulder. "But what you're saying doesn't make sense. There's no advantage on being like me."

Anzu was absorbed by his words, listening intently.

"Closing your heart to the world won't solve anything; it'll only make your heart more tighten day by day. Anzu," he surprised her saying her first name for the first time, "you may cry. You must be yourself and continue on your own rhythm. If you ever feel alone and want to talk to someone, as you said, I'm still here."

Hearing that, Anzu threw herself on his arms and hugged him tight. Kaiba stopped for a moment feeling her body against his. Only his brother used to do that. The thought of his brother relieved him. It was only thanks to Mokuba he got the strength to live with the losses and difficulties of his life. And now, he found himself encouraging the best friend of his ex-worst rival, the cheerleader, who was always smiling, for suffering the same way he did, but without any support.

'This isn't true.' He thought 'I'm here supporting her. I… want to help her out… This way, she won't take the same path I took.'

His face softened and he returned the hug taking her in his arms protectively.

"Kaiba…?" Anzu opened her eyes and raised her head to look at him. "What are you doing?" she referred to the fact he was lifting her up in bridal stile and taking her out of the clearing.

"Taking you home."

"I… don't have anywhere else to go… I'm underage, Kaiba."

"I didn't say I was taking you to your house. You're going to live with me from now on."

Anzu widened her eyes, but soon she realized he was serious about it.

"Thank you, Seto."

She thanked him and exhaustion fulfilled her. Anzu leaned her head in Seto's shoulder and fell asleep.

**End**

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. Please R&R!**

**_Priestess Of Light_**


End file.
